


I'll Do Anything You Say (If You Say It With Your Hands)

by palmofmyfreezinghand



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M, So here we are, Steamy, he would not stop going on about bar salsa, ok I blame Giovanni for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palmofmyfreezinghand/pseuds/palmofmyfreezinghand
Summary: AU in which Ranvir and Giovanni didn't meet on Strictly (and COVID never happened) but instead they met on a night out at Bar Salsa.
Relationships: Giovanni Pernice/Ranvir Singh
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	I'll Do Anything You Say (If You Say It With Your Hands)

**Author's Note:**

> Giovanni has really piqued my interest about Bar Salsa and now I want to go tbh.

Ranvir almost wanted to laugh. She couldn't _believe_ that Susanna and Kate had convinced her to come on a night out here, in Soho of all places. She'd previously thought of it as a place for people much younger than her, her days of getting drunk on nights out long behind her. 

But tonight was different. Tushaan was with Ranvir's sister for the night, and Susanna and Kate had badgered her into going out and celebrating the renewal of her ITV contract. 

"I can't believe we're doing this" Ranvir laughed, as she entered a lowly lit club arm in arm with her friends. Usually, she would feel a bit self conscious, out in a low-necked red velvet jumpsuit and strappy heels, but the glasses of wine they'd downed on the way to the bar had definitely helped.

"Oh, come _on_ " Susanna replied, helping both Ranvir and Kate down the steps into the entrance. "This is just what we need. A ladies' night of drink and dancing with gorgeous men who know how to salsa, and will probably be European or Southern American." 

Ranvir rolled her eyes. "The drink and dancing sounds great. I'm not sure about the men." 

"You haven't seen them yet!" Kate argued, leading the way into the club. 

"Forgive me, I'm just a bit dubious as to whether a place called _Bar Salsa_ is for me" Ranvir added, sighing as she elbowed past people to get to the bar. "I'm hardly notorious for my dancing skills." 

Susanna raised an eyebrow. "After tonight, you will be. Plus, all you have to do is stand by the side and get pissed, and someone will ask you to dance. By that point, you'll be so many drinks down that you won't be self-conscious." 

Ranvir nodded in thanks at Kate as she passed her a much-needed Martini. The liquid confidence provided by the wine was not substantial enough to get her through a dance with a total stranger. 

"Which one's the salsa again? Since you've both been on _Strictly_ and all that?" 

Kate laughed. "It's a steamy one. That's all you need to know." 

"If you were to go on, because we all know it's your turn next" Susanna cut in, turning to Ranvir, "Who would be your dream partner? Go on. You must have one." 

Ranvir paused, thinking a moment, although she didn't really have to, if she was honest. "I won't lie to you, probably Giovanni Pernice." 

Kate nodded approvingly while Susanna faked a swoon. " _God,_ that man. The things I would let him get away with - and I'm not just talking about stepping on my shoe during a dance -" 

"Talk about creepy coincidences" Kate cut in. "He's over there." 

" _What_?" Ranvir all but hissed, feeling a blush creep up her neck. She'd met Giovanni once last year, and she hated to admit it, but the man was even more gorgeous and charming in person. 

"It looks like he's coming over here" Kate whispered, eyes wide. 

"Oh Christ" Susanna muttered, fiddling with her hair. 

Ranvir turned around, willing herself to look calm. If she had any luck, he would barely remember their encounter. 

"Ranvir!" Giovanni smiled, striding over in black jeans and an open red shirt. Ranvir swallowed, hard, and suddenly she had never been as aware of the presence of her own oesophagus. 

"Giovanni!" Ranvir forced a smile, ignoring Susanna's elbow in her right hip. 

"Long time no see, my darling" Giovanni kissed her on both cheeks, and Ranvir hoped that he couldn't feel the soaring temperature of her skin. 

"Good to see you" Ranvir nodded, reciprocating the hug. "And you know Susanna and Kate, I'm sure." 

She bit back a laugh as Giovanni went to kiss each of her friends, knowing that they would be struggling to keep their composure. 

"I wondered if you'd save the next dance for me?" And _fuck,_ this was really happening. 

"I'm no dancer, Giovanni." 

He smirked. "We will see about that. I think by the end of the night, I will have a beautiful dancer that follows me everywhere. Besides" he added, grinning as he pulled her onto the dance floor, "We can treat it as your _Strictly_ audition." 

Ranvir laughed, hooking her arms around his neck on autopilot. "And what makes you think I'd do it? And if I did do it, what makes it think that I'd dance with you?" 

Giovanni said nothing, but moved his hands to her hips, encouraging them to circle in a figure eight shape along with his. _Okay,_ Ranvir conceded, _maybe she would murder a producer or two to dance with him._

Giovanni threaded his fingers through her hair, pulling her closer. "I don't know" he whispered, inching their faces closer together. "I think we have a connection when we dance, don't you?" 

Ranvir followed his movements, much less inhibited than she would ever usually be. At this point, she wasn't sure whether she was drunk on the alcohol or Giovanni. 

"I think we could do better" she shrugged before she could stop herself, _and what was she doing?_ Ranvir bit her lip, daring to look into Giovanni's eyes, which were staring right back into hers, his pupils blown. 

"Oh? Well" replied, stroking her hip with his hand, "I am a perfectionist, so I am open to improvement." 

Ranvir smiled, knowing that they were on the same page. She spun herself in Giovanni's arms so she was facing away from him, moving her hips so she was all but grinding against him. Giovanni growled quietly in her ear, whispering a _damn you_ in her ear, before nipping kisses down her neck, making her shiver.

"Damn _me_? Damn _you"_ Ranvir retorted, her blood feeling like it were on fire. 

"I don't know" Giovanni replied, back in her ear again. She was going to _kill_ him if he continued. "You're having quite the effect." 

"Kiss me then." 

Where had _that_ come from? Ranvir didn't have much time to think about it, as Giovanni spun her with a perfect rapidity only a professional dancer could muster, pressing his lips against hers. Ranvir had just let herself become accustomed to how well their lips fit together when he bit on her bottom lip, a sharp pain which he smoothed over with his tongue. 

"That was -" Ranvir paused as she pulled back and looked at a delightfully dishevelled Giovanni. "Pretty perfect. Especially since I haven't done that with a guy in a club since Uni." 

Giovanni laughed. "Well. You'd never know, seeing how good you were." 

"So what do you think? Good enough for _Strictly_?" 

Giovanni raised an eyebrow. "Darling. We could never behave like that on the dancefloor. But we _could_ if we went back to mine." 

Ranvir cackled, blushing and hoping the poor lighting would save her from looking too obviously embarrassed. "Is that an invitation?" 

"Only if it's a yes." 

Ranvir closed the gap between them again, pressing a kiss to Giovanni's lips, before whispering in his ear. 

"As if it could be any other answer." 


End file.
